Lily
by Kisaki Ichijouji
Summary: This is a sad Kenillis(Willken?). Willis tells Terriormon and Lopmon about what happened to Ken.(Yes, I know I'm bad at summaries.)This is my first fic at FF.net. R&R.


A/N: This is a sad Kenillis (Willken)...whatever you call it. -_-; Anyway, it's a Willis/Ken fic The song thing in here is called "Bright Eyes" It's sung by Art Garfunkel and composed by Mike Batt. I heard it in a movie called Watership Down, which happens to be a great movie. If any of you have seen it then I'm sure you've heard that song right? Anyway, I just listened to it over and over until I could write down what it sounded like the lyrics were. I wrote down what sounded right but it may not be totally correct. The part that says "Where I belong" might be "Where eyes alone"(at least it sounded like it) but it doesnt fit into the whole song. oh well. Well, I'm just rambling on...so you can go ahead and read now...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Ken, or Willis, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to ^_^;  
  
Lily  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young blonde boy was on a dock, lying on his stomach and gazing into the water. Gently, he laid the lily he held in his hands to rest on the surface of the pond. Tears fell from the youth's eyes, rippling the water. The blonde choked as he tried holding back his tears. The salty liquid stung his bright blue eyes.   
  
Even though his vision was blurred he could make out a face in the water. It was not his own however. This image had chin-length hair of a dark blue color. A kind smile was displayed across the vision's face.   
  
A warm breeze blew, ruffling the boy's golden hair. _Willis_ the wind seemed to say. _Do you remember? Willis..._ The wind brushed against his cheek, drying his tears, and the image faded.  
  
Of course he remembered; how could he possibly forget? It had been torture for him. All he could do was sit and watch, knowing the love of his life was going to leave. A cruel trick, played by the fates, was going to take his lover from him. The sad thing is--he would never get to see him again.   
  
"Willis?" A child-like voice questioned. The voice belonged to Terriermon, one of Willis' twin digimon. "Willis, what's wrong? You're depressed, I can tell." The worried rookie-level digimon was accompanied by his look-alike, Lopmon. "Willis..."  
  
Hanging his head, Willis turned around. His face was hidden by his bangs but nothing in the world could mask how he felt. His whole body shook.  
  
"Tell us, Willis." Intoned Lopmon. "We'll listen to every word. Our ears won't miss a thing, believe me." He joked, holding up one of his large ears. Terriormon hit Lopmon in the side to get him to be serious. Obviously joking around wouldn't help their friend-for-life.  
  
Willis said nothing. His lip was trembling, and he had to focus to prevent the sobs from fighting their way from his throat. "You...really want to know, Lopmon, Terriormon?" He asked in a monotone voice, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.  
  
Terriormon stepped forward. "Of course we do, Willis. That's what friends are for: to listen when they're needed to. Like I said before: Friends are always there for each other."   
  
"Please tell us. We want to help you." Lopmon begged.  
  
Willis turned his head sharply. "You can't help me! That's just it..." He raised his head to look at the twins. You could tell he had been crying. "Maybe I should just...end it all."  
  
His friends' eyes widened. "Willis don't do that. Ken wouldn't want you to... He..."  
  
Willis gasped. "How do you know about Ken? I've never told you about him before." He looked down at his feet, then at Terriormon and Lopmon again. "I meant to," He hurried to say. "But I just...couldn't bring myself to do it. His death..." He couldn't go on. The aching pain returned to his heart. He shivered.  
  
"In your sleep..." Lopmon informed him. "You told us in your sleep."  
  
It had gone that far. He was talking about Ken in his sleep. He really cared about that boy, whose life was ended when he was still so young. A picture of Ken flashed through Willis' mind. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the orange sun, not caring how it affected his vision. Ken was gone; what was there to look at but a lonely planet?  
  
"So," said the blonde, wiping away his tears. "You want to know about Ken? About Ken and me? About..." _Us_ the voice in the wind supplied. "About us?" Willis finished.  
  
The two digimon nodded in agreement. If nothing else, they would help their friend by listening.  
  
The boy took one last look at the water, nothing. And so he sat down and began his story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The grass was coated with a fine dew. Two boys, both about the same age, ran together. They were holding hands and laughing as if they had a secret they shared just between themselves. The one with dark hair was slightly taller than the other. The shorter of the two; the one with golden hair, stopped abruptly, causing the other to fall. The blonde smiled at his friend who was now on the ground.  
  
"H-hey," he said laughing. "You forgot to stop, Ken. I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Huh? What about that?" The golden-haired boy grinned, not noticing the playful smirk on his dark-haired counter-part, Ken's face. The boy with dark blue hair pulled his friend to the ground along with him.  
  
"Who's the genius _now,_ Willis?" He commented, raising one eyebrow. Willis, the blonde, still had a surprised look on his face. He shot a stern look at his friend, but in seconds it softened to a warm smile.  
  
Ken was the first to get up, helping Willis off the ground. Even after Willis was on his feet, Ken still held on tightly to his hand, and stared into the other boy's eyes. Willis beamed.  
  
"Whacha so scared of, Ken? You're holding my hand so tightly. Is something wrong? Don't worry Kenny Wenny." He said jokingly. "I'll protect you. Willis to the rescue!" Ken stared at his friend for a moment. Willis had some sense of humor when you got right down to it. He was always able to bring a smile to his blue-haired friends face, even if he didn't understand it. Now, it was Ken's turn to repay the favor.  
  
"My hero." Ken kidded as he pulled the blonde nearer to him. He wrapped his arms around Willis and held him close. He brought his face closer to the other's and kissed him softly on the lips. Willis was stunned. He knew they both loved each other, but he never thought something like that would have happened. Not that soon anyway.  
  
"Wow." Was the extent of what Willis was able to say.   
  
"Ah, I see you liked that huh, Willis?" Ken closed his eyes and a boyish grin spread across his face. "Come on," Ken pulled Willis along with him. "I know a really pretty place that I always go to when I need to think. It's beautiful, I promise." The golden-haired boy nodded and followed his friend. He wasn't very used to Japan yet, and he always needed to be shown where to go.   
  
Ken was right. It was beautiful. A vast forest covered the area, and a clear stream ran through, right along the path. The both of them started to walk hand-in-hand through the forest, admiring the scenery. Tiny birds flitted from tree to tree watching the two humans. A young dove even flew into Willis' hands. The blonde boy could feel the bird's swift heartbeat as he ran his hand along it's back. It fluffed up its tan-gray feathers and eventually took flight once again.   
  
"They're not afraid of you, Willis. You have a kind heart and they can sense that, just like I can..." Ken informed Willis as they traveled farther into the woods. "That's why...that's why I love you so much." Ken paused. "I...guess I never really told you that before." His voice sounded hollow.  
  
"No," Willis agreed. "You haven't told me that before...but I could always tell."  
  
Ken looked away. "I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"For what?" Questioned Willis. "You've made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. What is there to be sorry for?"  
  
"I'm just...sorry." Ken stated once again, obviously not telling Willis the whole truth.   
  
"Ken..." Willis gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Please, don't act this way. I know how you feel...you know, about the trouble you caused. But really, it's not that big of a deal anymore. I caused just as much panic as you when I created Diaboromon." Willis held his friend close. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about."   
  
"Yeah," Ken said, trying to smile. "Maybe...you're right." He looked down at the ground as he told this to Willis. _That's not what I'm afraid of, Willis..._thought Ken.  
  
Concerned for his friend, Willis glanced around, looking for something to cheer Ken up. He spotted something in the silent stream: A lily, with ivory petals striped with lavender. Willis kneeled down at the edge of the stream, and cupped the flower in his hands. He walked back over to his dark-haired friend and presented him with the lily.   
  
"For you." He said simply. "Don't you see how sad the flower looks?" It was true; the lily did seem to have an air of sorrow about it. "Still," continued Willis, "I consider it the most beautiful flower in the world."  
  
Ken looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "You don't understand, Willis." Ken explained as his friend wiped away his tears. "I just have a bad feeling about today. It's like a sixth sense I feel at the pit of my heart. I know...something will go wrong."  
  
Willis frowned. "Ken...don't worry about it. I'm sure nothing will happen. It's all in your mind, Ken. It's just your subconscious telling you these things. Don't listen to that. I won't let anything bad happen. You can trust me, Ken. I'd _never _lie to you."   
  
Ken gave a weak smile and the two of them headed for the beginning of the forest, taking the lily with them. The young mourning dove they had seen earlier followed them, singing it's sad, haunting song that only the two boys could hear.   
  
_Oh, is it a dream?  
There's a far-gone land  
Where I belong.  
Not a strange cloud in the sky.  
But nobody seems to know where, oh,  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, Is it a dream?  
Bright Eyes,   
Burning like fire.  
Bright Eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright Eyes._  
  
Ken and Willis arrived at the city. The two of them walked down the sidewalks, talking quietly to one another, sometimes exchanging looks and laughing. They came to a street, and without giving it a second thought started crossing it.   
  
Suddenly, a pair of headlights flashed in their eyes, blinding them both temporarily. It was like they were frozen and couldn't move. In a sudden reaction, Ken positioned himself in front of the blonde, realizing what was going on. There was no way in the world he was going to let anything happen to the one he loved. He braced himself and shut his eyes.   
  
Ken was right, something was going to go wrong that day--and in seconds--it did.  
  
Willis woke up in the local hospital. His parents were there, just glad that he was all right. He hadn't suffered any serious damage thanks to Ken's bravery. The car had stopped after hitting..._Ken!!!_ His mind screamed. He sat up in bed, and swung his legs to the side. He completely ignored his parents' pleas for him to stay and rest. Ken was all that mattered to him at the moment. He _couldn't_ listen to them. They didn't understand.  
  
Frantically he checked every room, finally coming across Ken's. His friend was pale, and unconscious lying in the hospital bed. Willis noticed tears falling down his friend's cheek even in his sleep. "Oh, Ken." He said meekly. "Why did this have to happen? I don't understand...I refuse to believe something like this could ever happen to you, to us..."  
  
"Hmm-mm..." Ken mumbled, opening his eyes halfway. "W-wil-lis?" He asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Ken, I'm so sorry. You said it yourself that something was going to go wrong. Why did I have to be so blind, Ken? I..." Willis tried to apologize.  
  
Ken winced and held out something in his hand: the lily they had picked up earlier. "F-for you." He said, repeating what Willis had told him in the forest. Ken tried his very best to smile, but ended up coughing. "Willis," Ken breathed, barely able to speak. "Do you remember?" He was referring of course to what had occurred in the forest, with the lily, and the dove... And how Willis had tried with all his heart to cheer up his friend. He was...repaying the favor.   
  
The golden-haired boy could not hold back his tears. Each short breath his friend Ken took drove a knife of the mind farther into his heart. Nothing was worth seeing him like this.   
  
"Willis..." Ken repeated.  
  
"I remember, Ken." Whispered Willis trying his best to comfort his friend. "I remember..." He kissed Ken softly on the lips, and Ken smiled for the last time. "I love you, Ken. I always will." Promised the depressed blonde. But Ken never got to hear it...  
  
_Oh, is it a dream?  
There's a far-gone land  
Where I belong.  
Not a strange cloud in the sky.  
But nobody seems to know where, oh,  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, Is it a dream?  
Bright Eyes,   
Burning like fire.  
Bright Eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright Eyes._  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Terriormon and Lopmon's eyes were filled with tears. They hugged each other, trying to get over the sad story their friend had just told them.   
  
Willis crawled over to the edge of the dock. The lily floated gently above the soft ripples. The image of Ken in the pond never reappeared after that. The lily just spun slowly in place, never moving from that one spot, no matter how much the wind blew. _I'll always love you too, Willis_ it seemed to say.  
  
~~That's the end of my somewhat sad Kenillis (Willken) drama story. What did you think? R&R...please? Do it for Ken. Aww, come on. You just have to. By the way; I'm writing this so people know I actually exist -_-; I won't post any more stuff for quite a while (unless I have something I can't wait for people to read) but eventually...it will happen...  
Kasaki Ichijouji~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
